


Comment bien commencer la nouvelle année?

by QnuS1alair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionisme, F/M, Fessée, Fouille Corporelle, Gros Seins, Humiliation publique, Large Breasts, Naked Female Clothed Male, New Year's Eve, Nipple Play, Nipples, Nude Photos, Nudity, Nudité, Photo Shoots, Photography, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Punishment, Seins nus, Singing, Small Towns, Spanking, Tétons, Walking, cul nu, nudité publique, punition
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QnuS1alair/pseuds/QnuS1alair
Summary: La partie poker perdue et c'est le gage!Pour cette nuit du Nouvel An, la jeune femme devra juste faire une photo et chanter une chanson.En plein centre ville.Mais sans aucun vêtement.Heureusement, la police veille au grain... à pleines mains!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 158





	Comment bien commencer la nouvelle année?

Virgine et son copain Matthieu étaient allés fêter le nouvel an chez des amis.  
Il y avait deux couples que Matthieu connaissait depuis l'université.  
Seule Virginie était donc une pièce rapportée depuis un an.  
Elle les connaissait et ils avaient déjà passé des soirées et des weekends ensembles. Ils s'entendaient tous bien, bien que la jeune femme soit plus jeune de quelques années.  
C'était une soirée simple, de ma bonne nourriture, de l'alcool et du poker comme ils aimaient tous beaucoup.

Vers 23 heures, ils arrêtèrent leur partie de poker et firent les comptes.  
Virginie était la grande perdante, d'autant plus qu'elle n'y avait pas joué souvent auparavant.  
Elle devait donc avoir un gage, ce qu'elle attendait avec impatience.  
Comme c'était le dernier de la soirée mais aussi de l'année, Virginie fut envoyée la pièce à côté pour que tous les cinq puissent se concerter.  
Elle fut rappelée une fois le verdict tombé: elle devait se faire prendre en photo nue devant le sapin de la place de l'hôtel de ville et y chanter une chanson à tue-tête.  
Virginie était toute excitée à l'annonce du gage et son petit ami le savait bien. C'était lui-même qui l'avait proposé, approuvé à l'unanimité. Il avait toujours voulu exhiber sa petite amie, mais voulait le faire de façon naturelle. Les scéances photos en extérieur ne leur suffisaient plus. L'occasion était rêvée, et il était très curieux de voir les réactions de la jeune femme.

Comme minuit approchait, ils décidèrent de partir immédiatement.  
Tous enfilaient chaussures et manteaux.  
Stéphanie proposa à Virginie une paire d'après ski en fausse fourrure noire, plus confortable que ses escarpins. Elle les accepta et les enfila rapidement.

Alors qu'elle levait les bras pour prendre son manteau, Matthieu souleva sa petite robe noire et l'enleva d'un geste d'expert, laissant sa petite amie, qui ne portait jamais de sous-vêtements, toute nue et annonça que c'était plus pratique comme ça, elle n'aurait pas besoin de se déshabiller sur place!  
Les quatre autres applaudirent joyeusement à cette merveilleuse idée.  
L'effet de surprise passé, Virginie tenta pudiquement de se cacher les seins et le sexe comme elle pouvait à l'aide de ses bras.  
Sans s'en préoccuper, son petit ami lui pris la main et l'entraina à la suite des autres vers l'ascenseur.  
Quelques étages plus bas, ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée, rapidement traversé.  
Alors qu'ils ouvraient la porte, un courant d'air bien frais les submergea.  
Virginie était toute nue en pleine ville.  
Elle devait marcher quelques mètres devant leur petit groupe pour ne pas être cachée.

Le froid avait discipé l'alcool et tous profitaient pleinement de la situation.  
C'était la première fois que Virginie venait dans cette ville et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée des directions et des distances.  
Son coeur battait tellement fort qu'elle ne sentait plus le froid.  
Elle ne réalisait pas encore qu'elle était toute nue, en pleine ville!  
A chaque pas son 95D bondissait joyeusement.  
A chaque coin de rue elle devait se retourner et demander ma direction.  
Matthieu s'éclatait avec son appareil photo, d'autant plus que le trottoir était bien éclairé par les réverbères et les vitrines.  
A un carrefour alors que la jeune femme se tournait vers le mur, dans une vaine tentative de dissimiler ma nudité en attendant de savoir où traverser, elle sursauta en voyant quelqu'un juste en face d'elle. Il ne s'agissait que d'un grand mur de miroirs.  
Elle se regarda un instant, réalisant enfin pleinement sa nudité.  
Elle pouvait voir ses gros seins fermes aux tétons pointant fièrement doit devant, sa toison noire frisée, assortie aux bottes.  
Elle se vit rougir vivement de gêne et de honte et se retourna rapidement, préférant faire face à la rue plutôt qu'à sa nudité.

Vingt bonnes minutes furent nécessaires pour arriver devant le grand sapin.  
Refusant de l'admettre, Virginie était dėçue de n'avoir croisé personne.  
Le gage avait manquė de piment, contrairement à ce qu'il avait laissé présager.

La place où se dressait le sapin était vaste et éclairée, comme en plein jour.  
Virginie se planta devant attendant avec impatience l'arrivée du groupe qui prenait son temps.  
Quand elle fut enfin prise en photo, seule et avec le groupe, Virginie pensa qu'elle allait enfin être libérée de son gage plutôt décevant. 

Au même moment ils entendèrent, par la fenêtre de l'immeuble à côté, le compte à rebours avant minuit.  
Tous se souhaitèrent une bonne année en se faisant des bises.  
Des pétards et divers bruits de feux d'artifices venant d'un peu partout retentirent.  
Virginie demanda son manteau, maintenant que son gage était terminé.  
Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, personne ne l'avait pris en partant et tous rirent de bon coeur, en s'en rendant compte.

La jeune exhibitionniste un peu malgré elle n'eut pas le temps de râler que Sébastien lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas fini son gage puisqu'elle devrait encore chanter une chanson devant le sapin!  
Elle dû reprendre sa place devant grand sapin illuminé.

Cherchant une idée de chanson qui pourrait convenir à la situation, elle commença à chanter tout doucement: "ceux qui sont nés au mois d'janvier debout debout debout..."  
Tous l'arrétèrent en coeur, il fallait qu'elle chante bien plus fort.

La jeune femme recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette presque à crier, ce qui fut enfin acceptable pour ses cinq juges.  
La chanteuse attira l'attention et des têtes apparurent aux fenêtres des appartements donnant sur la place. Des curieux s'approchèrent et convergèrent vers le sapin. Matthieu filmait la performance de sa petite amie, un peu à l'écart en compagnie de ses amis.

La chanson était longue.  
Virginie avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir sa poitrine nue gigotter et les yeux de ses cinq juges posés sur elle, s'imaginant toute seule, bien cachée et entreprit de bien tout chanter correctement. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas sûre que si elle manquait un bout, ils ne lui feraient pas tout recommencer.

Le mois d'avril arrivait à peine dans la chanson que Virginie avait déjà une petite dizaine de spectateurs de tous âges, étonnés, ravis ou choqués... Matthieu décida de filmer différemment et se déplaca tout autour des voyeurs pour rendre sa vidéo encore plus vivante, intimant le silence aux nouveaux venus pour que Virginie ne s'arrêta pas.  
Quand l'été arriva, la public avait plus que doublé et les gens continuaient à affluer.  
Comme le voulait la tradition dans sa famille, après le mois de décembre, elle recommança le mois de janvier et sautillant sur place, chantant de toutes ses forces, sous les regards médusés des spectateurs.  
Son opulante poitrine bondissait dans tous les sens et elle secouait les bras en même temps.  
Virginie s'arrêta, à bout de souffle et de voix.  
Ses seins rougis par le froid et les sauts, continuaient à monter et descendre en rythme avec son souffle.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Ce fut l'instant ou elle découvrit son public et où ils commencèrent à l'applaudire.  
Il fallut quelques longues secondes à la chanteuse pour mettre les élements en place.  
Virginie s'accroupi pour cacher sa nudité dès que se fut fait, entourant ses genoux de ses bras.  
Les applaudissements furent remplacés par des rires.  
C'était très drôle de voir quelqu'un qui venait d'exposer son corps nu pendant dix bonnes minutes à des inconnus en pleine ville, devenir soudain pudique!

Matthieu s'approcha de sa petite amie et lui prit un poignet, l'insistant à se relever. Elle secouait la tête en signe de refus. Il se placa derrière elle et la releva en passant sous ses bras.  
De fait, il attrapa involontairement ses seins glacés à pleines mains. L'effet de surprise des mains gantées sur la peau fit que la jeune femme se laissa faire et se redressa face aux inconnus qui la regardaient.

Le jeune homme la félicita d'avoir bien accomplis son gage et lui demanda de remercier son public. Il lui lâcha ses seins et se déplaça autour d'elle, entammant une nouvelle vidéo.  
Les applaudissements reprirent sous l'impulsion de leurs quatre amis, qui s'étaient délectés de la représentation.

Virginie, toute rouge, tant par le froid que par la honte se sentait humiliée de s'être ainsi exhibée devant tant d'inconnus.  
Elle remercia, d'une voix cassée d'avoir trop crié, le public de l'avoir écoutée et termina en leur souhaitant une bonne année, espérant en avoir enfin fini avec cette terrible soirée et pourvoir rentrer au chaud.

Si une partie du public s'en étaient déjà allés, certains voulaient un souvenir unique et demandèrent une selfie avec elle.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de refuser que Matthieu, ravis, accepta, leur demandant de faire une queue pour laisser de la place à l'artiste.  
La queue se forma rapidement et sans bruit, longue, tellement longue que Virginie pensa qu'elle n'avait pas de fin.

Quand la première femme s'approcha avec son téléphone, Virginie pensa qu'elle voulait une selfie avec son visage mais en regardant l'écran elle constata que la spectactrice cherchait un angle pour l'avoir en pieds.  
Stéphanie proposa charitablement de prendre les photos pour qu'elles soient bien cadrées.  
Les spectateurs applaudirent joyeusement.

Ils voulaient tous une photo avec cette chanteuse exhibitionniste dont ils se souviendraient sans doute plus le lendemain, beaucoup voulaient vérifier si c'était bien réel, d'autres voulaient juste la tripoter en passant.  
Ils voulaient un souvenir à monter à ceux qui ne les croiraient pas. Parce que les photos et vidéos qu'ils avaient prises ne les montraient pas en présence directe de Virginie.  
Virginie se détendit peu à peu, invitant d'elle même le suivant à la rejoindre.  
Beaucoup restèrent après avoir eu leur photo pour regarder les autres défiler et finalement ce fut l'un d'entre eux qui proposa de faire une photo des cinq amis avec la chanteuse exhibitionniste.

Ils saluèrent les derniers spectateurs qui s'éloignaient et prirent tranquillement le chemin du retour.  
Virginie ne demanda pas à se rhabiller cette fois.

Elle était un peu perdue dans ses pensées, tant de choses s'étaient passées en moins de deux heures. Elle ne sentait pas le froid, bien plus excitée par cette soirée qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais admis.  
Sans qu'ils le lui demandent, elle marchait encore seule devant le petit groupe.  
Le calme était presque revenu dans la ville, seuls quelques pétards se faisaient encore entendre au loin. 

Son coeur manqua un battement alors qu'elle attendait les directives à un passage piétons.  
Sur le trottoir d'en face, un groupe d'une dizaine d'adolescents garçons et filles, parlant très forts, s'arrêtèrent pour traverser.  
En plein ville, à un carrefour bien éclairé son corps nu ne passa pas longtemps inaperçu.  
Un des garçons cria à ses copains un truc comme "hé regardez, elle est à poils!" et un autre à dit "elle a même pas l'air de se les geler! Hé Julie, tu fais pareil quand tu veux" et la fille lui a envoyé une claque sur l'arrière de la tête en disant "sale pervers, j'suis pas exhibitionniste, moi!".  
Virginie lutta contre son envie de cacher, se sachant encore exposée à des inconnus. Leurs portables à la main, ils immortalisèrent la scène. Plusieurs voitures passèrent, claxonnant en voyant Virginie à leur tour.

Combien de personnes l'avaient vues nue ce soir, des dizaines, peut-être même une centaine.  
Alors que jusqu'à ce soir, hormis ses ex et Matthieu, seuls deux inconnus dans un train l'avaient vue l'été d'avant lors qu'une scéance photo avec son petit ami.

La nouvelle année apportait déjà son lot de surprises, d'excitations et d'humiliations.  
Il lui restait encore un bon quart d'heure de marche avant d'arriver à l'appartement. Peut-être aurait-elle la chance d'être encore vue de nombreuses fois en chemin.  
Un coup d'oeil derrière et elle constata que ses gardes du corps étaient bien plus éloignés d'elle qu'à l'aller et elle ne les attendait pas quand reconnaissait la route.  
Après tout, se disait-elle, ici personne ne la connaissait.  
Elle était donc libre d'en profiter, de s'exhiber sans penser aux conséquences.  
Elle sentit qu'elle avait déverouillé la serrure donnant accès à de nouvelles sensations, où le plaisir d'exhiber son corps n'était plus gênant ou humiliant, mais très excitant, où elle pouvait rire des réactions qu'elle suscitait et s'en délecter.

Elle avait à peine fini sa pensée qu'au virage suivant, elle se trouvait face à une patrouille de police qui ne pouvait ignorer la nudité de la jeune femme, pleinement éclairée par les réverbères.  
Virginie se sentit rougir vivement.  
C'était une chose d'être vue par des inconnus, mais les forces de l'ordre risquaient de l'embarquer et elle aurait un casier pour exhibitionnisme.  
Juste quand elle'avait décidé d'en profiter.  
Elle s'arrêta.  
Hésitant à s'enfuir.  
Les policiers étaient athlétiques, elle n'avait aucune chance.  
Et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de fuir.  
Ils s'approchèrent d'elle, la matant sans se gêner des pieds à la tête.  
Ils avaient l'air d'apprécier.  
Elle pouvait encore s'en sortir.  
Jouant la pudique, elle cacha les seins d'un bras et le sexe de l'autre, juste un peu, laissant un téton bien visible, décalant sa main juste ce qu'il fallait sur son aine pour laisser son sexe bien visible.

"Bonne année!" leur lança-t'elle d'une voix faussement gênée.  
"Bonne année madame. Tout va bien?" Demanda l'un d'eux. "Je vais vous demander de m'accompagner jusqu'à la voiture de patrouille".  
"M'embarquez pas s'il vous plait! C'est juste pour un stupide gage!" Tenta-t'elle de se défendre.  
"On va avant tout vérifier votre taux d'alcoolémie. Vous avez bu, consommé des substances illégales?"  
Virginie avoua quelques verres au cours de la nuit, mais rien d'illégal.  
La voiture était au bout de la rue.  
Virginie marchait entre eux, silencieusement.  
Quand un policier lui tendit d'éthylomètre, elle souffla de toutes ses forces, en profitant pour "oublier" de ce cacher, gardant les bras le long de son corps.  
Les policiers mataient avec plaisir.  
Le résultat était négatif, heureusement pour elle.

"On n'a pas encore procédé à la fouille règlementaire, chef" rappella le plus jeune.  
Le chef fit un grand sourire.  
La fouille était importante, la jeune femme était peut-être armée, il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences.  
Virginie devait s'y soumettre.  
Les bras tendus, les mains sur le capot, les jambes écartées et les fesses tendues vers les forces de l'ordre.

Il commença par la tête, le tour de cou, continua par les épaules et le dessus des bras jusqu'aux mains, revenant avec les aisselles.  
Il arriva à la poitrine, un sein dans chaque main, en faisant le tour plusieurs fois, vérifiant qu'ils n'avaient pas de poche cachée, insistant sur les tétons tendus, remonta vers le cou et redescendit profiter encore une fois des gros seins fermes.  
Il descendit le long du ventre jusqu'à la toison noire qu'il inspecta consciencieusement à pleines mains avant d'en faire de même avec son cul musclé.  
Arriva le tour de chaque jambe, partant du plus haut qu'il pouvait, ses mains touchant les lèvres nues et humides.  
Il lui enleva les bottes, l'une après l'autre pour vérifier qu'elle n'y cachait rien.  
Il confia la suite à son jeune collègue.  
Un débutant devait apprendre par la pratique et en commençant par cette exhibitionniste, il n'y avait pas de risques, que du plaisir.

Le jeune homme plein de zèle pris son rôle très au sérieux, comme s'il devait fouiller un homme ivre ou drogué.  
Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'un canon avec de longues jambes et des obus impressionnants.  
Il était au paradis.  
Ou plutôt, il avait le paradis au creux des mains.

Il était derrière elle, regardant la courbe des reins de Virginie, ses fesses rondes et fermes. Il descendit lentement le long du dos jusqu'à la taille. Remonta pour profier de la grosse poitrine qu'il caressa et palpa longuement. La jeune femme gémit quand il lui pinça les tétons et les fit rouler entre ses doigts.  
Les quittant à regrets, il suivit ses courbes jusqu'à la toison de Virginie. Il y fouilla consciencieusement et continua un peu plus bas entre les cuisses puis remonta vers les hanches et les fesses.  
Il s'accroupi pour avoir une meilleure vision, étira ses fesses pour voir si elle n'y dissimulait rien.  
Virginie tendit un peu plus le cul, écartant un peu plus ses jambes pour que le policier puisse bien vérifier partout.  
Ravi de l'attention, il glissa ses mains entre les cuisses, écartant les lèvres humides et les effleurants jusqu'au clitoris gonflé.  
Il se redressa et annonca à son chef que la fouille n'avait rien donné.  
Son chef le félicita pour sa fouille consciencieuse.  
Il se retourna vers Virginie qui n'avait pas bougé, son superbe cul tendu vers eux.  
N'y résistant pas, il la fessa plusieurs fois, pas trop fort, juste pour son plaisir, juste de quoi la réchauffer un peu.  
Virginie y répondit par des petits cris de surprise que l'homme apprécia beaucoup.  
"Bon, on vous laisse partir pour cette fois puisque vous avez coopéré sans rechigner! Rentez directement chez vous et n'attrapez pas froid! Si on vous reprend, la fessée sera plus sévère!"  
Virginie les remercia, elle avait eu raison de coopérer!  
Et la fouille avait été très agréable, vraiment très agréable... bien que trop courte!  
La fessée avait été une surprise.  
Sa première fessée.  
Etonnemment agréable aussi.  
Il faudrait qu'elle voit ça avec Matthieu.

Le chef était enchanté de sa nuit.  
Il avait voulut sa soirée et avait râlé quand il avait vu qu'il était de service, mais ce genre d'interpellation, il en voudrait tous les jours.  
Et la fille n'avait pas bronché pendant la fouille, se laissant tripotter partout.  
Il regarda les charmantes fesses de Virginie s'éloigner.  
Soudain il sorti son portable, ça ne se faisait pas mais il voulait un souvenir.  
Son collègue l'arrêta.  
Inutile de prendre une photo de loin puisqu'il en avait pris toute une collection.  
Il avait eu le temps pendant que son chef questionnait et fouillait l'exhibitionniste.  
Son chef fut ravit.  
L'année commençait vraiment très bien!

Quelques mètres plus loin, Virginie retrouva sa petite bande qui l'attendait dans le virage, observant la scène de loin, sans se faire remarquer.  
Ils reprirent tranquillement leur route alors que Virginie, encore toute excitée, leur raconta en détail son "interpellation", rendant sont petit ami jaloux, alors même que c'était lui l'instigateur de son exhibition publique.  
Virginie s'en rendit compte et elle trouva ça adorable.  
Ils allaient avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire, mais pour le moment la jeune exhibitionniste avait surtout envie d'une bain chaud. Et d'un bon lit aussi.  
Mais avant tout d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air parce qu'elle était vraiment très excitée maintenant.  
Matthieu s'en rendit compte ne lâcha pas la main de Virginie jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient refermé la porte de la chambre d'ami.


End file.
